<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>right by your side, so why worry by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790352">right by your side, so why worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84'>ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band), gna add others later ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Someone Save Han Seungwoo, The Author Is A Mess, but if it's anything major I'll give a heads up, chaotic workplaces, don't pay attention to their work, it's inaccurate as eff, maybe some background ships but I won't tag ok - Freeform, might edit a bit later, no beta I have no friends, the author is trying his best, they do a terrible job anyway, x1 reboot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo was a serious, professional leader. Once his team get a new transferred coworker though, it's a little hard not to be biased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>99&amp;UP Fic Fest, Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>right by your side, so why worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all my interactions with fic fests are impulsive which means I've impulsively claimed this prompt the second I could and took forever to write. the other one was written so easily? but instead of working on this, I kept adding more and more ideas into an empty doc which would sound great but considering that the doc remained empty... it wasn't. great. and now. This Is Chaptered. which if you don't know me it's another of my weaknesses, I fail at them all. but I'm gonna. Attempt... yeah... I'M SO SORRY I AM THE WORST WRITER BUT ALSO I'M TRYING MY BEST SO BARE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!<br/>I should probably warn that my only office workplace reference is The Office - US so uh I'm sorry to every office workers for all the inaccuracies, I did not mean to offend your job. thanks.<br/>I have Plans for the next chapters but please don't pressure me or ask me what I'm doing because just because I have plans it doesn't mean I know what I'm doing!!!! like this says 4 chapters but I might change later!!!!! I might never finish this too but I'm trying my best to not let that happen ok!!!!! now I'll stop apologizing and being A Mess, have this fic!!!!! and try to enjoy it!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo liked to think he was doing a good job. He was very professional, followed his schedule strictly, and had even recently gotten a promotion to lead his own team, so he couldn’t be the only one who thought that. </p><p>Still, after a couple of weeks of said promotion, he had started doubting his abilities.</p><p>Firstly, his team wasn’t that big. There was Seungyoun, who worked more as a secretary than anything else, but since there weren’t that many people he did his best to help. Then, there were Yohan and Hangyul, who had recently joined as their first-year analysts and already had way too many responsibilities on their back. And, in a way, that was it. It was just the four of them, officially. But, practically, it wasn’t just them, which was both a blessing and a curse. Because, lastly, they had five - <em> five! </em> - interns who had joined their program and came back and forth whenever they needed help. Sure, they did lend them their hand and time when one of them asked, but they needed more help than had their help required. Oh, and there was still a high school kid who sometimes barged in to wait for his brother’s shift to end and drive him home.</p><p>Things couldn’t be more chaotic, he thought to himself. But it wasn’t like he could complain, or ask for help. He was a leader, <em> their </em>leader!</p><p>So, he had to deal with things professionally. With his capacities, as well as the rest of the team, and lead them well. Things could be chaotic, but he’d manage. He had to.</p><p>“Seungwoo-hyung?” he broke his line of thought after listening to his name coming from his room’s door, Seungyoun looking at him with his casual smile. “You weren’t responding to the phone. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Oh. I was lost in thought, sorry,” he gave the other a forced smile. “Did you need me for something?”</p><p>“Well, I’m assuming you’ve ignored your email inbox as well, so I’m here to remind you,” he paused a bit before continuing, “that we’re getting a transferred person to work with us starting next week.”</p><p>Oh, yeah, he had totally forgotten about that. Turns out that things <em>could </em>be more chaotic to his end.</p><p>Not that having a plus one was entirely bad, much the opposite, it could help their case. But that also meant showing the newcomer how everything worked, see how they used to work on their previous team and find a way to add them, as well as adapting their current dynamic in a way that they can keep on optimizing everyone’s tasks. It was an extra responsibility for Seungwoo, at least at first. And that was a little too worrying to him.</p><p>He put the thought away, looking at the one still standing by the door with a small smile. “Thank you for reminding me, Seungyoun-ah.”</p><p>“Do you have anything planned to welcome the dude?”</p><p>“…<em>The dude</em>?” Seungwoo raised his brow at the informality.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s my age,” Seungyoun shrugged at that, rolling his eyes once the other’s face became even more puzzled. “I’ve done my research on him, okay. He’s moving up from the tenth floor, something about them being too packed and we needing a new face or two? I dunno, that’s what I heard from the halls. His name is Kim Wooseok, by the way, but that’s on the email too so you probably already knew that. Or didn’t, you probably didn’t open your inbox--”</p><p>“I get it, Seungyoun-ah,” he stopped the other from continuing. It wasn’t something he really liked to do, but if he didn’t, he’d never stop. “I’ll come up with something and then email you and the rest of the team so we can welcome him in good style. Is that what you wanted to hear?”</p><p>Seungyoun fixed his posture, chin up. “Yes, in a way.”</p><p>They stayed a while staring at each other, a weird silence surrounding them. “Anything else you wanna add…?”</p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely,” the younger smiled brightly, more than before. “Can we get some balloons? To decorate the office once he arrives? And also some cake, a big one, chocolate flavoured maybe? Since everyone likes chocolate. Oh, and those things that go,” he made a hand gesture as if he was holding something cylindrical and then exploding something in the air, “<em>bang</em>! And then confetti and glitter fall down and make a mess out of him. Can we?”</p><p>Seungwoo stared at Seungyoun with a blank expression. “No. Have a good day, Seungyoun.”</p><p>The other’s face dropped, mouth open to refute, but after a couple of seconds they spent staring at one another, it closed again. He politely nodded at that, leaving the room in silence.</p><p>It wasn’t left unnoticed to Seungwoo that Yohan and Hangyul weren’t too far from his door, probably waiting for the other. Before it closed, he could hear the older of the two ask, “So, can we do it?”, followed by Seungyoun shaking his head and a couple of disappointed sighs.</p><p>It was just two in the afternoon but Seungwoo already wanted to go back home. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>≿━━━━</strong>༺❀༻<strong>━━━━≾</strong></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mondays were always awful. The start of another cycle of work, of getting out of the house to face people and overwork himself.  Sure, it was preceded by two days of rest, but whenever Mondays came, it was like all the rest was minimal and it was too late to properly enjoy it. It was what Wooseok always felt, at least, when it arrived. He could have rested for 72 hours straight and it would still not be enough to deal with them. Even so, he’d force himself to endure it, because there was no other option. </p><p>It was just one day out of seven anyway. He’d most probably survive.</p><p>That Monday, though, seemed to be the worst in a long time. At least for now, and it was not even nine in the morning yet. Wooseok had woken up as early as usual, which was already a tough task, but that was just the start. Firstly, his shower didn’t seem to be working properly and he had to have it freezing, then he realized the issue wasn’t with his shower but with his electricity being off - some issue with the building he didn’t bother to check - and it would only return during his shift. Which also meant if he wanted some coffee, he’d have to get it in a shop, adding one stop from his usual routine.</p><p>Naturally, he arrived a bit late. Not only that, he automatically pressed the button to the tenth floor and only realized midway up that he was now working on the eleventh instead.</p><p>Okay, he still had some stuff on his table that he needed to take to his new workplace, but even so, that was on his plans for <em>later</em>. He didn’t want to arrive too late to meet his new superior, didn’t want to cause a bad first impression, and considering he was already late…</p><p>But, well. The button had been pressed already, and he was going to be scolded for his lack of punctuality anyway, so he decided to do it now.</p><p>Bad move.</p><p>“Wooseok-ah! Odd seeing you here so soon. What, missed us already?”</p><p>He forced a smile. “Actually, I just came by to remember why moving teams is such a great deal, Jinhyuk-ah. Having to sit across <em> your </em>table for three years was hell.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, we all know you love me,” the other said as he walked closer to him, resting his arm around his shoulders. He rolled his eyes in annoyance instead of bothering to reply. That made his friend laugh, only stopping when he remembered something. “You’re here to get the rest you couldn’t move Friday, right? We put it all in a box for you to take it upstairs easily.”</p><p>“Wow, you being kind to me. That’s a first.”</p><p>“Jinhyuk-hyung, stop lying. Jinwook-hyung did it on his own,” their youngest, Dongyeol, walked towards the two. “This hyung was actually considering throwing it away.”</p><p>“And you were on board with that idea, Dongyeol-ah,” Wooseok heard a familiar voice from across the room. </p><p>Dongyeol turned to stare at its owner, arms crossed and hip tilted. “Must I remind you who suggested doing so, Hwan-ah?”</p><p>“I did <em>not </em>suggest to throw it away,” Hwanhee’s face emerged from the top of his computer screen, eyes furrowed and smirk wide. “I suggested making some barbecue with it.”</p><p>“Always so thoughtful. Thank you, Hwanhee.”</p><p>“No probs, hyung.”</p><p>Wooseok rolled his eyes as the younger returned his attention to his work - or not, it was Hwanhee after all. “Well, I better get going. Otherwise, I might not get paid this month.”</p><p>“Is your new team leader <em>that</em> strict?”</p><p>He pondered a bit about Jinhyuk’s question. Was he? He couldn’t know, he had yet to meet him. But he has heard about him quite a lot already. Not that <em> Wooseok </em>was a gossiper but he knew his new coworkers were, especially the secretary. And what a loud person he was! So, really, no one could blame him for hearing things about Han Seungwoo.</p><p>Strict, sharp, no fun at all. Basically, a perfectionist workaholic.</p><p>“I guess,” he tried to sound casual, hoping the taller wouldn’t press it. But, deep down, he was a bit nervous.</p><p>“Well, he’s definitely stricter than Jinwook-hyung,” Dongyeol spoke again, smirk on his lips. “Not that it’s a hard achievement to get. He always let us laze around if by the end of the day we got all work done.”</p><p>“He’s <em>whipped</em>, that’s different. Besides, he’s not like that to all of us. You maknaes are the privileged ones.”</p><p>“We are the same age.”</p><p>“Is it our fault that you’re not the best dongsaeng of his, hyung?”</p><p>Jinhyuk clicked his tongue at them both but didn’t respond to either. </p><p>It took lots of self-control for Wooseok not to roll his eyes again - how many times has he done it already? - and, instead, moved towards his table to grab his remaining belongings. “Well, it was great to catch up with you people, but I should get back to work before I end up fired.”</p><p>“If you do get fired will you visit us more frequently?” Jinhyuk smiled at that. </p><p>“Please don’t,” it was Dongyeol who added. </p><p>The smaller man paid them no mind, waving then a quick bye with his pinky and ring finger while walking back towards the elevator. Once he was alone again he sighed. </p><p>It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t anxious about the transfer. He wasn’t sure how his new superior would be, nor how the fellow co-workers were. And they had plenty of interns too? The change could be quite drastic and Wooseok wasn’t too positive that he’d adapt well. </p><p>Besides, what if he feels like an outsider? His previous team had bonded for a while now, and despite them bickering more than actually working together, that was how they did things. It was how they <em>worked</em>. But this new team? He had no idea what to expect. </p><p>The elevator left a <em> ting! </em> sound, making his thoughts wander off for a bit. As the doors opened, he took a deep breath and fixed his posture. </p><p>This was it. His new team, from now on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>≿━━━━</strong>༺❀༻<strong>━━━━≾</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If anyone asked him, Seungwoo would say he was excited a normal amount.</p><p>It wasn’t like he had expected the newcomer to be already inside their workplace, making himself comfortable with the table that has been separated specifically for him. It wasn’t like he had been on the edge for his tardiness. It wasn’t like he couldn’t focus on his tasks as he over thought about it all. </p><p>Not at all. </p><p>But even so, he couldn’t get to sit down and do his work normally, like always, for some reason. Seungwoo reasoned it was just a worry towards their workflow, completely on a professional purpose, because his new employee could step in at any moment, or he’d not come in at all and he would get either a phone call or an email about this all being a misunderstanding. Or a prank. Or maybe he got sick and called in. He hoped it was the former - and <em> maybe </em> the latter, although he would hate to wish for someone to be sick enough to miss work - because at least it meant that the higher-ups are serious people who were only human and mistook the date, or the floor, or--</p><p>
  <em> Tooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!! </em>
</p><p>The sudden noise made Seungwoo jump on his seat. It took him a few seconds that he had heard someone loudly blow on a flute, which made him question why the hell would someone blow on a flute <em>inside an office</em>?</p><p>Actually, he knew the answer to that. Also, <em> who </em>would dare do such things.</p><p>“Cho Seungyoun! What did I say about loud and explosive welcomings towards the--” his eye fell onto the stranger and his words immediately died. His heart probably stopped, too. Or maybe it was time, or who knows, a mixture of both? He didn’t know, but he felt like everything had suddenly gotten much slower, like an action movie where the main character is being attacked.</p><p>Maybe that’s it. He’s the main character of an action movie and he’s just been attacked.</p><p>The newcomer was most likely the most beautiful man he has <em>ever </em>seen. He was short, shorter than even Hangyul and had delicate features, but that didn’t make him look innocent or naive. Much the opposite, with his sharp jawline and plump lips, he looked fierce and mature. If he ever desired to quit the office work and go wild, he could become a model, or an actor, even an idol if that’s what he desired. His face would be suitable for it all. </p><p>Wooseok was… just so<em> stunning</em>.</p><p><em> Toot! </em>The flute on Seungyoun’s hands was blown again, breaking his line of thought as he jumped in place. “What the--”</p><p>“You spaced out,” the other said with a fox grin. “By the way, before you get angry at me, you said no to the thing that explodes and throws confetti and glitter only. You didn’t say anything about a flute.”</p><p>It took him a while to understand what he was talking about, but once he did, Seungwoo scoffed at his secretary. “Yet I was very clear when I said I wanted this to be calm and accommodating.”</p><p>By the new face’s side, Yohan laughed loudly with a balloon on his hands. “I did tell you that trying to find breaches on hyung’s email would be a bad idea!”</p><p>“Yet you didn’t stop him. Actually, didn’t you encourage him to keep going?”</p><p>“No, Hangyul-ah, that was you!”</p><p>The oldest sighed. It was not even ten am and he already missed his bed. “Wooseok-ssi, wasn’t it? I’m so sorry for these three. They don’t know manners.”</p><p>“Hey, I was being a good bro!”</p><p>“Not the time, Seungyoun-hyung.”</p><p>“Yohan has a point, hyung, which is quite rare.”</p><p>“And what is <em>that</em> supposed to mean, Lee Hangyul?”</p><p>He ignored the argument happening right beside him to stand his hands to the other. “Can I take this? And bring to your new table.”</p><p>At that, the room went silent. Seungwoo could feel his coworkers eyeing him, not expecting such a reaction, but that wasn’t what he noticed the most. No, he noticed more in the way that Wooseok stiffened at the attention being turned to himself. He looked at the older’s hands, a few centimetres from the box that was on his hands, and then back at his face. </p><p>Why was he reacting that way? He was trying to be nice and welcome him properly. That wasn’t bad, right? </p><p>“Uhm. That’s fine, Seungwoo-nim, I can take it.”</p><p>“Please, I insist. As a way to apologize for <em> this mess</em>.” He glared at Seungyoun for half a second before turning his attention to Wooseok again, smiling at him.</p><p>“Well,” he seemed to want to keep refusing, nervousness on his expressions as his eyes trembled a bit. “Fine then. Thank you.”</p><p>“Hyung,” he hurriedly said. “You can call me hyung. I don’t mind the casualty.”</p><p>“Okay then… Seungwoo-hyungnim. Thank you, do take care of me.”</p><p>Something hit the older straight on his heart. He couldn’t name it, but it was enough to make him swear that he would, indeed, take good care of Wooseok. “Sure,” he said in a quiet breath, smiling at the newcomer as he grabbed his belongings. He led the way, but not without giving the others a glare and a silent order to fix the mess they have just done.</p><p>He could hear three sighs follow up, but didn’t pay any mind to them. Not when he had to help Wooseok out, because this would definitely not be a great change for the smaller man. Especially with an awful first impression than<em> that one</em>.</p><p>(Seungwoo hoped that it hadn’t been too damaging for Wooseok. He didn’t want to deal with possible misunderstandings right away, and one like that. He made a mental note to scold Seungyoun for going against his ideas, and to scold Hangyul and Yohan as well for going on board with him.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>≿━━━━</strong>༺❀༻<strong>━━━━≾</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell Jinwook-hyung to consider transferring me back” was the first thing Wooseok said as he sat down at the table he always did. He started eating without looking at them, but after noticing he was the only to do so, he raised his eyes to them. “What?”</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure Jinwook-hyung has that authority,” Minsoo started quietly.</p><p>“If you miss us that much you can always retire and visit us,” Jinhyuk said with a grin.</p><p>“Are any of them bothering you?” it was Yein who asked quietly.</p><p>“We can back you up if you need to report any of them,” Changhyun nodded at the younger’s words.</p><p>“What? No! They’re not that awful,” he paused himself. “But they’re… young. More energetic. Basically, it’s a chaos, and I’m not sure I can get used to that.”</p><p>“Young? I thought they were around our age.”</p><p>Wooseok deadpanned at Yein’s words. “The team leader is just one year older than Jinwook-hyung, <em> yes</em>, but the rest… They’re children.”</p><p>Minsoo furrowed his brows. “How young are we talking?”</p><p>“Are they younger than <em> Dongyeol</em>?” Jinhyuk asked a bit too loudly.</p><p>He nodded. “Two of them are. And the other, despite being our age… well. He’s not that different from them. And have I mentioned they have <em> five </em>interns?”</p><p>“Oh, no.”</p><p>“Oh <em>yes</em>, Changhyun-ah,” he sighed as he ate some more. “They welcomed me by throwing me ripped paper and playing the flute totally out of tune! And it’s just day one! I’m not sure I can survive.”</p><p>The table was kept in silence after those words, with Wooseok’s previous coworkers looking at one another. For half a second he thought they were sympathising with his pain, ready to brighten him up. But, of course, that was not what happened. Instead, half of them started loudly laughing while the other half pretended not to find it all funny too.</p><p>He sighed. “I love my friends so, <em>so</em> much.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Jinhyuk started, not looking remotely sorry. “It’s just that… wow, you got moved into a team filled with kids?”</p><p>“They’re not that young,” the always so angelical Yein spoke, biting down his amused grin. “But I have to agree, that’s… an awful transfer.” </p><p>“Hence why I need you guys to convince Jinwook-hyung to bring me back! Seriously, I don’t think I can handle it. At least they have a strict leader.”</p><p>“Oh?” Changhyun raised a brow at that. “Tell us more about him.”</p><p>Wooseok glared at the other. “What for?”</p><p>“Because he’s the only one you didn’t talk about yet.”</p><p>“And because he’s the only one you haven’t negatively ranted on yet,” the youngest smiled at him. “Let us focus on good things only.”</p><p>Minsoo frowned. “If he’s a strict leader though he could be a pain in the ass.”</p><p>He put some thought at that. Well, yeah, he had a point. But even though all he heard about Han Seungwoo was how strict, how much of a perfectionist he was, he hadn’t seen much of it yet. Sure, he had disapproved the way the rest of the team welcomed him, but if he really was that strict would they even dare to do something on that level? Besides, he was really nice to him to make up for their behaviour. </p><p>“He’s… fine. Kind.”</p><p>“Kind enough to let a dude play the flute out of tune <em>for you</em>? Hard to believe.”</p><p>“He didn’t let Seungyoun do it, Jinhyuk-ah. He played it because he wanted to and apparently he’s the type to act before thinking,” he rolled his eyes at the memory. Thank god painkillers exist, because that sound echoed in his brain even after the fuzz was done and it was torture to endure it. “He was also not on board with the whole paper thing, either. You should have seen the look he gave the rest, he didn’t even need to say a word for them to understand they had to clean up the office, it was quite frightening. But even so… he wasn’t rude to them. Seungwoo-hyungnim barely did a thing and they followed him,” he trailed off a bit, staring at his lunch. “Maybe he’s both too strict and too nice. He can’t scold them when they do stuff like that but when it’s about work he is a perfectionist.”</p><p>The table got silent once more and Wooseok was starting to get annoyed at that. At least none of them started laughing at his face after saying that this time. </p><p>Changhyun hummed after a few seconds. “He sounds quite cool.”</p><p>“You really want to be moved back with Jinwook-hyung? This Seungwoo person sounds nicer than our leader,” Jinhyuk nodded at that.</p><p>“Jinwook-hyung is not a bad leader.”</p><p>“You don’t count, Yein-yah. You think everyone is great,” Minsoo smiled. “But yeah, Jinwook-hyung isn’t a bad leader, but he’d never let anyone live through that.”</p><p>“If you guys are so in love with my new team you can take my place, I won’t complain,” the transferring employee rolled his eyes at his old friends. “Besides, this was just a first impression. Who knows, maybe he’ll be tougher on me for being a newbie.”</p><p>“Maybe he will be easier on you,” Changhyun said with a brow up. “Considering that you are a newbie and, as you said, he’s too kind.”</p><p>The remaining trio seemed to be on board with his words, but Wooseok wasn’t so sure at it. Seungwoo had been nice but he also seemed a bit… cold. Awkward. It probably was that he was too used with the rest of the team - including the interns - and now he appeared to shake things up. And not always adding something new into a dynamic that already existed was a great choice. </p><p>Besides, nothing could assure him that his new team leader had been nice because he was naturally that nice. Maybe he was trying to get a good impression on him, so he didn’t scold them in front of Wooseok and even helped him move out. If that was the case, well, it certainly worked.</p><p>It didn’t ease his worries though. He hoped everyone in the team would adapt to his sudden transfer and that they weren’t that childish and weird every day. “I hope you guys are right. Still, I miss Jinwook-hyung’s cheerful smile.”</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“I can take your place if you miss it that bad.”</p><p>“You guys are so cruel to our hyung.”</p><p>Wooseok rolled his eyes. “You guys are so annoying, I hope you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Jinhyuk snorted. “Hence why you are begging to go back into our team.”</p><p>The younger glared at the tall man. Changhyun gulped. “Jinhyuk-ah, I think we should change the subject before we lose another coworker.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>≿━━━━</strong>༺❀༻<strong>━━━━≾</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo watched as he was left alone on the office, with Hangyul walking his half brother Dohyon towards the elevator, vividly talking about their days. It was late, but even so, he thought it wasn’t time for him to call it a day. There was still so much to solve, and if he could do it now, he would.</p><p>So he glued his two eyes onto the screen in front of him, reading every line three times and pressing onto his keyboards carefully. He couldn’t do a poor job. He had to prove to everyone that he was a good team leader, that his promotion was not in vain. He had to prove it to everyone, but especially, to himself. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how many hours had passed, or if it was just a couple of minutes. But Seungwoo had been so focused on the task in hands, revising and checking everything, taking notes to make sure he wouldn’t forget a crucial detail, that it felt like time had frozen. It was as if the world outside the screen no longer existed, no longer mattered, and so, he paid no mind to that.</p><p>“Seungwoo-hyungnim? Aren’t you going to your home?”</p><p>He looked up from his glasses, not expecting his door to be opened - nor who was standing by it. “Wooseok, I thought you had gone home already.”</p><p>“Well, I still had some things to solve before going, but I’m done now,” he smiled politely at the older, eyes looking everywhere but at the other. “I thought I was the last one but I was wrong. Do you need anything?”</p><p>“No, I already am finishing this,” he lied. This was far from done, but also, he had been stuck. He reasoned it’d be better to sleep thought it and check again by the morning. Besides, he couldn’t tell Wooseok to stay longer because of his task. “I’ll be going home in a bit.”</p><p>“Okay then. Well then, see you tomorrow, Seungwoo-hyungnim?”</p><p>“Please, just call me by hyung. It feels too formal otherwise, and our age difference is not even that big. Feel free to speak to me comfortably.”</p><p>That made the smaller man finally look at his direction, staring at him for a couple of seconds. His gaze was so piercing, but also so enticing that it took him a lot to not avert his eyes. Still, there was some restrain in them, and it made Seungwoo wonder if he had caused a bad impression earlier. One that made the other scared of himself</p><p>“But you <em> are </em>my superior.” Wooseok smiled in a way that made him feel like he was being teased, and he hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was blushing behind the glasses. “I’ll try to call you hyung then. If that’s what my superior wants me to.”</p><p>Seungwoo didn’t know how to respond to that, so he simply nodded as he looked away. “Thank you. Good night, Wooseok.”</p><p>“Good night, Seungwoo-hyung.”</p><p>He watched as the door slowly closed and the silhouette vanished from his sight. His attention returned to the screen in front of him and indeed, there was still a lot to do, but it was very late. It was actually a surprise that the security hadn’t checked the building and informed him the building would close in a bit, because it was <em>that </em>late.</p><p>So, Seungwoo reasoned he should call it a day. A little voice inside his brain wasn’t pleased with it, shaming him for not finishing what he was previously doing, but he did his best to ignore it. He was tired and he had done a lot for a single working day. There was no reason for him to pressure himself more, to make himself feel bad for stopping now. There was always the next day, and this task still had a couple of days for its deadline. Saving it as it was to check tomorrow was actually the smartest thing to do.</p><p>He saved everything he needed to and turned off his computer. Then, he gave his table a look and organized the papers towards their respective folders and drawers. It didn’t take him long enough to complete it, as he was already quite organized, and soon he was ready to leave the office. And so he did, grabbing his belongings and marching towards the elevator. Once it arrived, he pressed the parking lot button and rested his right shoulder into one of the walls, grabbing his phone to check his social media. Nothing much, just something to distract himself.</p><p>As it was late, he had assumed that once the door opened again it’d be his destination. He was proven wrong, though, when it made one extra stop on the seventh floor, a figure waiting to leave the building.</p><p>“Oh, Seungwoo-hyung, it’s been a while.”</p><p>The man looked up from his phone, smiling as he watched someone enter the elevator. “Seungsik-ah, hello.”</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here. Making extra hours like always, I’m assuming?”</p><p>“You know me well.” He closed his phone and pocketed it, taking a better look at the younger. “I guess becoming a leader is being tough on you. Are you sleeping properly? Did you lose weight?”</p><p>“Of course you’d notice that right away,” Seungsik laughed. “I’m fine, really. I still need to adapt to the whole leadership thing, but it’s not being that tough, I guess. I mean yeah, I’ve been working more than before, but I will manage. Besides, the rest are taking it easy on me.”</p><p>Seungwoo chuckled. “No, they aren’t.”</p><p>“I know it’s impossible to imagine but they really are.” The elevator door opened as he said that, the parking lot in front of them, and so, the two of them walked side by side. “They still do a prank here and there, goof around a bit, but when they notice I need help or am not in the mood they’re quick to change and be serious. It’s quite refreshing.”</p><p>“I will only believe that seeing it.”</p><p>“Are you inviting yourself to the seventh floor?” Seungsik eyed him. “I wouldn’t hate the visit. Much the opposite, you should check upon us a little more, even if just during break or waving a quick hello in between work hours.”</p><p>He opened his mouth to refute but then quickly closed it again. Seungwoo could give an excuse but that would be a lie. Sure, he was busy and constantly worried about his current team, but that didn’t stop him from keeping in touch with his <em>previous </em>team. So, instead, he gulped down saliva, guilt blossoming in his chest. “I’ll keep it in mind.”</p><p>“I know being a leader is hard, especially since your team is smaller than ours and all,” the younger assured with his sweet voice. “But do appear one of these days. Everyone would be thrilled to see you.”</p><p>Once he finished that, Seungsik gave him a polite nod and moved towards where he had parked his car, leaving Seungwoo to himself. He was right, it wouldn’t hurt to bond with his previous team, and despite the promotion, he still loved them dearly. Those six guys were almost family and he learned a lot from them, at the same time that he taught them what they didn’t know back then.</p><p>Sure, he had a new team and he also loved them. But he could always love them both, right? It didn’t matter where he was right now. He was a reliable hyung and friend for both groups.</p><p>And that included Wooseok now. Despite just meeting him today he already wanted to treat him the same way as he did to all other coworkers he had or currently had. He was now a coworker as well.</p><p>A really good looking one.</p><p>He started coughing once the thought hit him. <em> What kind of thought was that, Han Seungwoo? </em> And towards a coworker whom he had barely been acquainted with! How unprofessional. As a team leader, he shouldn’t be thinking about that at work. Never, to no one. Even if he was insanely handsome, even if--</p><p><em> Oh, not again. </em>He slapped his right cheek and turned around, going to where he had parked his car. Don’t think about your madly attractive coworker, don’t think about your madly attractive coworker, don’t think about your madly attractive coworker… </p><p>Seungwoo entered on his car, putting his belongings on the passager’s seat and took a deep breath. He couldn’t think about Wooseok. He had to focus on work, especially since he left without finishing it all.</p><p>And that shouldn’t be a hard task. He had always been so focused, it’s not one newcomer who is going to challenge his attention. He’s professional most of the time. He’s capable, he’s serious when he needs, so a mere man won’t be powerful enough to make his job harder.</p><p>Right? <em>Right</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for saying sorry again but. Sorry for making this short this is more like a intro chap and the three (?) others are Planned to be longer. but again I make no promises as I am a mess who is trying his best. so don't have expectations too high. also idk when next parts are comin' because i am participating on other two ficfests and They have deadlines so. yes. anyway I hope this wasn't terrible to read!!! tell me whatchu thought plis n thenkyoo</p><p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact this doc was on comic sans because I heard it helps with Creativity and/or Productivity and a man is desperate. anyway <s>feel free to talk to me abt this fic</s> not like you still can because I no longer have a public sns but uhhhh feel free to comment :}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>